Wrong turns
by Kataryn
Summary: When Heero and Duo go on a mission to infiltrate Oz and get caught by a girl, while hacking their way into Oz computers...


Hello! This is my first fanfic an I would really like you to read… Please review!!!

Again, the same dream struck her. Her family died under her powerless child's eyes. She saw her father shocked face, when the soldiers came in and ripped his trot open. Again, she saw his blood shed upon the living room floor. And again, she saw her mother scream in pain as they stab her in the stomach. She saw it all. She was secretly listening to the t.v. from the top of the stairs. She could see them all too well, the bad, bad men that took her life away. On that night, she lost everything. She had no home, since they burned it afterward, no family, they had just killed them, and no where to go. So she ran. Without making a noise, she walked back to her room, quietly close the door and jumped from the window to the tree, and then to the ground. She could already smell the smell of smoke coming from the blaze that had just started. When she turned around one last time to take one last look at what was her life, she saw him. That man was there, smiling friendly at her. Taking her child hand, he took her to a shuttle that took her from the colony that was once her home to earth, in a base that was going to be her new home… Any way, that is what he said and promise. When she saw the soldiers there, she stopped dead in her track. They did have the same outfit that the one that were to her house. Again, the man assured her that these weren't the same men, the same murderers… Again, that feeling of total lost and loneliness stoke her, has she again, stepped in what he said was her destiny: being trained as a professional hacker and the best at ground jobs, such as infiltration and man to man fight. 

She woke up in cold sweat. Again… Strangely, since her adoptive father died a little while ago, she kept making that dream. And frankly, it bothered her… a lot. She kept having the feeling that he was trying to tell her something trough her dream. She knew it all too well. She knew, even at that time when she saw soldiers at the base that they were the same one who had killed her family even when he told her that they weren't. Sure, she wanted to believe that he was telling the truth, and she still acted today like she did. Probably because she was scared to be alone again. She hated the feeling of loneliness, and at the same time, she hated the feeling of being dependant on someone… Confusing, huh?

Slowly, she stepped off her bed and in the shower. She got dressed, put her set of discs in her pocket and walked at a quick but silence pace toward the computer room. It was late at night. Or early in the morning, whatever you what to call it. The halls were dark. She finally got to the computer hall, but she stopped dead in her track. There was a shy light coming from the computer room. Every technicians working in that room with her were supposed too be fast asleep at that time of the night. But then why were the lights open, and why was that shadow on the wall slightly moving, has if it was breathing? 'Something is wrong', she thought.

She kept on walking, acting as if she haven't seen the weird shadow. She even made more noise then usual while walking. The shadow stopped moving, as if its breath was being taken away from him. She kept on walking and stopped in front of the door, completely coming into the light that the room was making. That is when she heard the familiar click of the safety being put down on a gun. She acted as if she haven't heard it and reached for the door knob. 

-I wouldn't do that if I were you, said a low but cheerful voice.

-'Can I help you? I think you got lost. This is the computer area, the area number 3 and the there is the weapon area, she said pointing behind her, area number 5, and if you go that way…' she kept on talking and chatting , pretending she wasn't seeing the look of total surprise on his face. She wasn't usually THAT talkative, but that way she could take a good look at the braided guy standing in front of her with his gun pointed at her. 'And this', she said pointing in front of her, 'is the security area, area number 7. Would you like me to take you there, cause if you want me to, you know I can, I know these place as if a built it, and….' She suddenly stopped talking, grabbed his gun and hit him in the nose with her elbow. The only thing he could say was a small 'ow', before he were jerked inside the computer room.

She wasn't surprise to see a guy sitting on a chair at a technician computer, tipping really fast on the lap top, as if it was his own. She quickly looked around to be sure that no one else was there. She knock the braided stunned guy unconscious. He fell on the floor with a small tud. 

-Duo, you make too much noise… said a cold emotionless voice, without turning around.

She slowly walked up to the unknowing young man, bent down over his shoulder and took the disk he was copying out of the computer with a swift movement. The intruder was too shock to do a thing when she looked at him and, strangely, smiled warmly at him, as if he was an old and good friend. She took a step back, put the disc in her pocket with her others and headed for the door, where the alert button was situated. He quickly got up, making is way to her before she could reach the button and caught her hand before she could push it.

-'Do you mind?' she asked, sarcastically, at the teenager she never saw before.

The only thing he could answer to that was drawing his gun out and pointing it to her head. She stared at him. He glared back, silently ordering her to give back the disc she stole. She got a disc out of her pocket with her free hand and kept it away from the intruder's grasp. 

-Hey Heero, buddy…

Duo was slowly standing up, rubbing the back of his head.

-You let her in. You compromised the mission, said Heero, not letting his eyes off the not so scared girl in front of him

-Sheesh, sorry, Heero. Just take your disc and lets get out of here. No big deal, she is just a girl, after all.

To that, the girl in question took the disc and broke it in small pieces in her hand, still glaring at Heero, who was still holding her hand. Both of the guys looked at the remaining parts of the disc in her hand. 'Mistake number 1!', she thought She took that chance to strike. 

Puling the gun away from her head, she hit the short messy brown hair guy. Being hit in the face caused him to take a step backward, but he didn't let go of her hand, witch surprised her because of the great amount of strength she had give in the blow.

Heero quickly got back to his senses and grabbed her other wrist and pushed her the wall to keep her from hitting him again. Thinking that it would be enough to stop her struggles, he loosed his grip. 'Mistake number 2'.

She broke free and kicked her opponent in the stomach. Turning around, she pressed the red emergency button, kicked the braided guy that was trying to stop her from escaping and quickly stepped out of the room, since they were going to be locked because of the alarm. Already, guards and soldiers could be heard coming her way. Looking in the room by the window, she could see the two teenagers slowly standing up. She took that time to study both of them. The first one up was the braided one. She thought he was strange with his long hair and his unusual violet eyes. She slowly turned her gaze to his partner. 

After all, she had hit him, and he didn't even made a noise signifying that she had hurt him.

'He is probably a soldier for being able to break in the base without being discovered, and a pretty good one, since he has been a match for me.' She thought. That is when she made the mistake of looking in his eyes.

Always keep eye contact with your enemy, used to say her last deceased father. He obviously never met that soldier before. He had the most profound prussian blue eyes she'd ever seen. But then again, they were cold and emotionless. She chuckled at that thought, and smile slightly to him. Not a smirk. A sincere smile, one of witch she hadn't give in a long time. Taking a step back to let the guards do their job, she headed back to her room. Once she got there, she slowly got out the disc that she had stole from the intruder. She smiled to herself. 'They both thought that I had broke their disc when it was one of my own… Lets see if the risk they took was worth it…' she said to herself while turning on her personal computer 

Again, review, please!!! It would be a sign that I don't totally suck…J Anyway, another chapter on the way!!


End file.
